1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing press having at least one protective device, wherein such a protective device is mounted on both sides with swivel arms on shaft journals, and can be raised from a closed position into an open position, whereby the pivoting is assisted by a spring element.
The present invention also relates to a protective device, or protection device, on printing presses or printing machines, which protection device is mounted on both sides with swivel arms on shaft Journals, and can be raised from a closed position into an open position, whereby the pivoting is assisted by a spring element.
2. Background Information
Such protection devices are used on printing machines, for example, to prevent, during operation of the printing machine, injuries to the operator by printing mechanisms. Such a protection device can be provided, for example, in the vicinity of the plate cylinder end the blanket cylinder. Such protection devices are usually opened and closed manually, whereby a safety switch can prevent the machine from operating when the protection device is in the open position.
It has been determined that in actual practice, and on large printing machines in particular, the operator has to generally climb up on a footboard or footstep of the machine in order to open the protection device all the way. On the other hand, the operator also has to climb up on this footboard to close the protection devise, which means that unnecessary effort is required, for example, to wash the blanket or the printing plate by hand, because such operations could normally otherwise require the protection device to be lifted only part way, which could normally be possible without climbing up on the footboard. It has been found that, usually, a protective device essentially only needs to be opened all the way if the operator or printer is also working on the inking rollers and the wetting or damping rollers.